


Just the Tip of the Iceberg

by Winchestackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestackles/pseuds/Winchestackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people...two beds...one injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Tip of the Iceberg

When Dean came back to the running Impala with just one set of keys, I knew I was going to be in for it.

One set of keys meant that I was rooming with the Winchesters.

Which if it were just Sam, that would’ve been fine.

Sam Winchester was my best friend and like my older brother.

I felt calm, laid-back and relaxed in his presence.

I didn’t have to be anything other than my nerdy, geeky self.

Dean Winchester was another story.

Being the older brother of the two men, he never came off as brotherly to me.

More like a really annoying roommate.

A really annoying roommate that was the hottest man alive and never failed to make my stomach swoop any time I saw him.

I was constantly keeping myself in check around the man…not only to bury my epic crush on him, but also because I wanted to impress the man and I didn’t think being able to recite the

Latin alphabet or round off pie to the 16th digit was impressive to the man.

But if I could bake a pie, then I might’ve stood a chance.

Thing is, I never had a mom in my life to teach me such skills. It was always me and my dad. And while yes, I could grill the hell out of a steak or a burger, it wasn’t the same as making cookies and pies.

So when I walked into the drag, musty, pale green room and noticed that there were only two beds, I knew I was in for it.

Normally, I would've just shared Sam’s bed. It had happened before and I was sure it would happen again.

But tonight was not a normal night.

Sam had gotten injured in the hunt we had just finished.

Nothing major.

His injuries weren’t hospital worthy, but they were enough that both me and Dean reached a silent agreement that Sam should get a bed all to himself to heal and prevent further injury.

As for what happened to the other bed?

Dean left it up to me before climbing into the shower.

Either me and him were gonna share the bed or Dean was giving it to me and he was going to sleep in the car.

Both of us agreed that neither one of us was going to brave the carpet.

I was 87% sure it was the source of the mildew smell that offended our noses.

"Why don’t you just tell him?" Sam’s voice croaked from his resting place in the far bed.

"Tell who, what?" I frowned, standing closer to the man so I could hear him better.

"Just tell Dean you like him and then crawl into bed with him" Sam smirked.

I smacked his unhurt thigh and narrowed my eyes at the man.

“You know I have my reasons for keeping my crush to myself” I reminded my friend and sighed. “Besides, right now, as I’m about to share a bed with the man, isn’t the time to tell him that I have the hots for him.”

“You have more than the hots for him” Sam wagged his eyebrows at me chuckling. “I dare say you’re falling for my brother…madly and deeply.”

“Whatever” I scoffed and drummed my fingers against my arm, waiting for my turn in the shower.

I let Dean go in first because he was the dirtiest of us and he had been the one to patch Sam up.

I rewarded the man with the hottest of water…the first shower.

“He needs to hear you say it, Kristen” Sam would not be quiet about the subject for anything. “Or he won’t believe it. God knows I’ve tried to tell him.”

“You told your brother that I like him?!” I nearly shouted at my best friend.

"It’s not like he listened to me" Sam shot back. "He won’t believe it unless you say something."

Just then the water turned off in the bathroom.

Silence filled the room for a moment, before Sam tried again.

“Kristen…” he started out, but I shook my head at him.

“You shut your mouth, Samuel” I said, just as the bathroom door opened to reveal a refreshed-looking Dean in boxers and a t-shirt. “You’re supposed to be too hurt to talk, remember?” I cocked my eyebrow at the man.

“Oh-ho” Dean crowed, running a towel through his dirty-blonde spikes, before throwing it to the ground. “Sammy got Kris to say his full name…whatcha say to her?” he grinned at his brother.

“He’s just being a nosey fuck” I scoffed and grabbed my duffel bag. “You done in there?”

“I am” Dean nodded and gestured for me to step inside and take over.

“Thanks” I grumbled and shot a death-glare at Sam, before stepping into the steamy bathroom.

I hoped to god that man kept his mouth shut while I was gone.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~~

When I came out in a tanktop and boxers of my own, I took in the brothers.

Sam was lying on his bed, eyes closed while an old western played quietly on the TV.

Dean was sitting at the dining room table, Sam’s laptop in front of him.

He looked up at me and took in my attire, before dropping his eyes back to the screen.

Wondering what I was supposed to gather from that, I grabbed my duffel bag and tossed it next to the boys’, before I yanked back the covers on the bed and crawled inside of them.

A long moment passed, before Dean’s throat cleared and I looked over at him.

“I take it I’m sleeping in Baby tonight?” he asked me quietly, his voice sounding sad forlorn.

I snorted and shook my head at the man, returning my eyes to black and white John Wayne.

“Like I would make the hero of the night sleep in a car…no matter how cool the car is” I said with a sly grin at the man.

Dean stared at me like he had never seen before and rubbed the back of his neck.

I sighed, understanding his look of confusion.

“No, we’re sharing the bed Dean” I clarified for the man, looking back at the TV. “I would feel horrible with myself if you slept outside in the cold.”

“Oh ok, yeah” I heard Dean mumble and looked over to see the man return his eyes to the laptop.

Awkwardness washed over us as my attention went back to the movie.

How was I going to survive the night in the same bed as Dean Winchester?

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

I had gotten quite engrossed with the movie, having been one I haven’t seen before, and didn’t noticed that I had ended up on my stomach, my head resting in my hands, eyes glued to the TV.

It wasn’t until I heard a chuckle from the dining room, that I peeled my eyes from the TV.

“What?” I asked a smiling Dean.

“Nothing” he said sheepishly, shrugging. “I guess I just find it really cool that you’re into black and whites…I never knew that about you.”

I grinned at the man and then returned my attention to the action scene before me.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me Dean” I mused, wincing as John Wayne took a nasty blow to the back of the head. “My love for the classics is just the tip of the iceberg” I chuckled and moved my body with John’s, as if I were dodging the same blow as he was.

I got another chuckle from Dean, this time it was a teasing chuckle.

But I kept on smiling, not minding one bit that he was teasing me.

This wasn’t his usual teasing that made me feel as if the man hated me or was annoyed with me.

This was playful, happy teasing and I was ok with it.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

After the movie ended, an infomercial started up and I sighed, leaning over and stretching out over the carpet until my fingers reached my bag and I pulled it closer to me.

Digging through it, I pulled out one of several books I had packed for our trip.

The Giver.

It was a book I had loved in high school, but hadn’t read it since.

I was going to change that now.

Settling against the pillows I had propped up behind me, I opened my book, bringing my knees to my chest and dove right into it.

After a while, I noticed eyes on me.

I sighed.

“What?” I asked Dean, looking over at him, indeed, finding him staring at me.

“Nothing” he smirked. “Nice choice in reading material…you know, if you were a high school teacher” he remarked and I growled under my breath.

This was the kinda teasing that I was used to.

The kind that made me wanna cry because I felt like I couldn’t be myself in front of the man I adored and respected more than anyone else.

“Yeah, well, it’s a favorite, so shut up” I snarked and turned my back on the man, ignoring Dean's gaze that I could still feel on me.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

I got so lost into “The Community” and it’s dull, big brother utopia, it wasn’t until a heard a thump behind me, that I remembered the real world…and who was in it.

I looked up and noticed Dean’s eyes were drooping again, having just been caught in a nod-off.

Giggling quietly, I watched the man for a moment.

Dean would yawn, rub his eyes, stare at the screen, droop his eyes, nod off and then catch himself.

I watched him do this a couple more times before I brought him back to reality.

"Dean?" I finally spoke up, making his eyes snap open to the sound of my voice. "Why don’t you turn that thing off? You’re so tired you can barely keep your eyes open."

"Yeah ok" he yawned, rubbing his face roughly.

Dean quietly closed the laptop, got up and turned off the television before crossing to stand next to the bed.

He stared down at me awkwardly.

"What?" I asked and not for the first time that night.

For someone who liked to give me a hard time, Dean sure seemed nervous all of a sudden.

“How do you want to do this?” he asked, almost shyly.

“Um, you get in the bed, I turn off the light, we go to sleep” I replied sarcastically. “Why? Is there another way?” I asked the man.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Come on, Kristen” he groaned, running his hand through his hair. “I’m being serious. That bed is tiny. We’ll be touching no matter what we do” he made a face at the blanket. “Are you okay with that?”

_Was_ I ok with that?

I wasn’t sure.

I didn’t think about the mere inches that would probably separate us throughout the night.

Fuck!

Well, there wasn’t any backing down now.

“Look” I sighed, taking off my reading glasses and placing them gently into my book, marking the page I left off on, before I set it down on the bedside table. “I’m tired, you’re tired. I’m aware of how big you are and how little this bed is. I’m not letting you sleep in your car and you’re not letting me sleep on the floor. We’ll manage the space just fine, Dean. Now get in” I said, holding up the covers for the man to climb inside of them.

Hesitating for just a moment, Dean sighed and climbed into the bed next to me.

I dropped the blankets and reached over, turning out the light and washing us in eerie darkness.

I tried to get comfortable without touching Dean too much, but it just wasn’t working.

I shifted my legs, tried curling in a ball, and flopped to my back.

Nothing helped.

Dean lay next to me, stiff as a board, as if he was afraid to even move an inch.

Growling, I finally gave up.

There was no getting comfortable and not touching Dean.

So I rolled over and snuggled up against his back, placing my hand on his hip and pressing my face between his shoulder blades.

Dean took a deep breath and seemed to hold it in forever.

But then I heard him breathe it out steadily and his felt his body start to relax against mine.

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad after all.

He was very warm and that warmth brought me comfort and a sense of safety.

Something I hadn’t felt in years.

“Goodnight Kris” I heard Dean whispered and I couldn’t help the small gasp that left my lips.

Dean never called me Kris.

He never gave me any sort of nickname that wasn’t a tease of some kind…Geek Girl being his favorite.

“Night Dean” I whispered into his back and felt my body melt and relax fully against his.

It couldn’t be helped.

Dean’s scent was familiar and intoxicating.

Leather, gun oil and the spiciness of Old Spice.

A smell that was uniquely Dean’s.

A smell that was quickly becoming my favorite smell in the world.

I’d have to thank Sam for getting hurt tonight, just so I could smell his brother…as weird as that sounded.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

In the morning, I woke up slowly, my eyes adjusting to the change in light in the room.

I was warm, lethargic and well-rested.

I glanced at my watch and took in the time…7 a.m.

Huh, for having gone to bed just several hours ago, I couldn’t believe how good I felt.

Probably due to the fact of who I was sharing a bed with.

At some point during the night, the two of us had somehow managed to swap positions, so I was now facing away from Dean and he was pressed against my back, his arms tightly around me.

I didn’t know Dean was such a snuggle bug.

Then again, I had never shared a bed with the man, so how was I supposed to know?   

I didn’t want to move.

In fact, I wasn’t going to move.

I wanted nothing more than to stay there wrapped in Dean’s arms, so I closed my eyes and tried to wiggle closer to him, pushing my body into his.

His arms tightened around me and he pressed his hips into my backside.

And that’s when I felt it.

At first I wasn’t sure it was what I thought it was…morning wood.

But then Dean’s hips began grinding against me and there was no mistaking the hard length rubbing against the back of my bare thighs.

Oh god!

My first reaction was to push myself out of the bed and away from Dean, which would most likely embarrass both of us and wake up Sam, who I could hear, was still asleep by his snoring that he claimed not to do.

I was trying to figure out if I could slide out of his arms without waking him up, when those arms tightened around me and his warm breath blew across my shoulder as he murmured my name softly.

“Kris” he breathed against my skin.

I froze, not sure what to do.

I didn’t know if he was awake or asleep and dreaming.

The hand around my waist slipped under the edge of my shirt, his fingers dancing along the edge of my boxers.

Dean’s large and calloused hand, splayed across my abdomen and I suddenly felt heat pooling in the pit of my stomach.

The touch was innocent, but it burned through me like a flame.

It wasn’t necessarily the touch…but rather who was touching me.

Dean slowly continued moving against me, his arousal obviously growing as the grinding continued.

“Kristen” Dean whispered again and I couldn’t take it any longer.

I turned carefully in his arms, my eyes searching his face.

His face was impassive and nearly angelic looking, a look I had seen dozens of times.

Dean was honestly still asleep.

He was dreaming all of this…dreaming of me.

Shit!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, considering my options now.

Feeling brash and bold, I decided to go with the one that might finally get me what I’ve wanted for months now…Dean Winchester.

I brought my hand up and ran it through Dean’s sleep-mused hair. It was much softer than I had imagined. Next, I leaned up and placed a kiss on his soft lips.

Dean made a low noise in the back of his throat, almost like a purr and I couldn’t help the grin that spread on my face.

His hands moved over my body, eventually settling on my hips. He pulled me flush against him, his erection pressed between my thighs, the only barrier between us was the thin layers of boxers that we each were wearing.

Then Dean was grinding his hips against mine and desire shot through me, faster than I had anticipated.

I kissed him again, a moan escaping from between my lips.

Suddenly I was met with startling emerald green eyes that had just snapped open at my sound.

Blinking rapidly, Dean was clearly confused as to what was happening.

Then his confusion turned into embarrassment, as he became fully awake and he realized what he was doing, and what his body was doing to me.

Dean froze and a look of pure horror crossed his face.

“Oh god, Kristen” he stuttered. “I’m…I’m, holy shit…I’m so sorry!” he nearly squeaked and started to move away from me, as if he was going to get off of the bed.

I knew that if I didn’t do something now, any chance I will ever get with the man, would be gone forever.

“Dean, wait” I whispered, grabbing the front of his t-shirt and tugging him back into my body.

I kissed him, long and hard, my tongue tracing over his lips, my body pressing into his.

When I finally broke off the kiss and looked into his eyes, he was smiling at me.

“I don’t mind” I pointedly said, throwing away any doubt the man might’ve still harbored.

Dean’s grin widened.

Then he grabbed at me, turning me onto my back, towering over me, kissing me deeply. He pressed me hard into the mattress and pushed open my lips with his tongue, delving deep into my mouth.

Thrilled that I was finally getting what I wanted, I enthusiastically returned the kiss, my hands snaking around his back and sliding under his t-shirt so I could touch his skin.

We kissed for quite a while, both of us exploring each others bodies with our hands.

Dean’s happiness from last night, rapidly returning and bleeding into the heated makeout session we were currently having.

When he finally broke off the kiss, we were both panting harshly.

“So, I guess you’re not mad?” he asked.

I giggled and then bit my lip to stifle it as Sam snorted in his sleep.

“Definitely not mad” I shook my head at the man.

“Guess Sam wasn’t lying” Dean mused, rolling his eyes down at me. “You do like me.”

“A lot” I grinned, nodding in agreement.

Dean kissed the corner of my mouth, then my nose and each of my eyelids.

“Good” he sighed contently. “Otherwise my epic crush on you would be way awkward” he smirked and I giggled again. “Not that it isn’t already” he added, making a face when his erection touched my thigh briefly.

Grinning, I allowed my hand to slide down his chest, past the waistband of his boxers and over his hard length.

Dean was a very big boy.

With my other hand, I pulled his head down to my mouth, so his ear touched my lips.

“Maybe later we can put this to good use” I breathed and Dean shuddered above me.

“Definitely” he promised me darkly and buried his face in the crook of my neck as Sam snored again.

 ~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

**2 weeks later...**

 

“Yuck,” Sam grumbled, followed by a multitude of puking noises.

We had touched base at the bunker, staying there for several days until Sam felt well enough to move about on his own and take on new cases.

We were currently on a suspected werewolf case and to our delight, the motel was of slightly better quality than the last one we had been in.

But not only did Sam feel well enough to take on cases again, he felt well enough to give me and Dean grief anytime we kissed or got too close to each other. 

“Is this what I have to put up with now that you two are an item?” he groaned.

Dean grinned at his brother and pulled me into his lap as he sat on the edge of the motel bed.

He kissed me again, his large hands wrapped tightly around my waist.

I enthusiastically returned the kiss, momentarily forgetting that Sam was sitting across the room.

“I repeat, YUCK!” Sam yelled, scrunching his face up at us. “Seriously, you two need to stop. It’s grossing me out” he snarked, ducking behind the screen of his laptop.

But not before I could catch the soft proud smile he had for our good fortune.

Dean sighed and I snuggled against him.

The two of us had been a couple ever since the night we had to share a bed and I had woken up to Dean grinding against me with his morning hard on. That had led to our first kiss and makeout session in the bathroom with the water from the shower running while Sam slept. I had almost had my first experience with shower sex, until my best friend, aka Ruiner of Moments, as Dean called Sam, had pounded on the bathroom door, interrupting us.

Unfortunately, we hadn’t been able to get any time alone since then.

It seemed like everything was working against us…multiple hunts in multiple states, no privacy and having to share motel rooms, insuring that Sam was always around.

I was way too self-conscious to do anything with Sam in the same room as us, even though Dean swore he slept like the dead and wouldn’t know otherwise.

All the two of us had managed was a few intense make out sessions and some heavy petting with our clothes on.

We were both getting sexually frustrated and I knew one of us was going to snap soon.

Dean kissed the side of my head and then he easily picked me up, setting me on the bed next to him.

“I’m gonna talk to Sam” he whispered. “Give me a few minutes, okay?”

I nodded and picked up my book, The Giver still, as I hadn’t had much time to finish it yet.

Dean leaned into Sam and said something into his ear. With a glance at me, Sam got up from the table and followed Dean outside, closing the door behind them.

I grew anxious and nervous, not knowing what was going on or what was being discussed.

When Dean and Sam returned, Sam grabbed the keys and his laptop off the table, grabbed his jacket and winked at me, before heading back outside.  
Dean’s grin was a mile wide as he heard his engine start up.

“Where’s he going?” I couldn’t help but ask, as I heard the Impala’s engine get quieter and quieter.

“Out to a café for a couple of hours” Dean said triumphantly and leaned against the table, watching me as I placed my bookmark back into my novel, placing it onto the bedside table.

I knew what this was.

Sam was leaving to give us alone, coupley time together.

God bless my best friend.

I felt a grin spread across my face, the idea of a few hours alone with Dean excited me to no end.  
But then my personality sunk in and I remembered I wasn’t a confident, take charge woman.

I was nervous, though I was no virgin, to be alone and have sex with Dean.

It was different with him.

I…dare I say it…I think I loved the man.

Or at least cared about him so much more than I had anyone else.

I never felt like this about anybody before and I wanted everything to be perfect.

Dean seemed to sense how I was feeling because he smiled at me and moved slowly across the room, almost as if he was afraid I would bolt. He sat next to me on the bed and took my hand in his, playing with my fingers. He slowly leaned over and gently kissed my neck, his tongue licking everywhere until he finally settled on the sensitive skin beneath my ear.

I sighed in content, tipping my head to the side to allow Dean better access.    

He pulled me down next to him on the bed, his hands running over my body, seemingly touching me everywhere at once. He thumbed my nipple through my t-shirt, as he massaged my breast. I ran my hands through his hair, pulling his mouth to mine for a passionate kiss. Dean’s hands continued their exploration. He rubbed me through my jeans, the rough fabric pressing against me deliciously, eliciting a low moan from my lips. He grinned against my mouth and deftly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. His fingers slipped under the edge of my underwear, just barely teasing my opening before moving away.

“Dean” I growled softly. “Don’t tease.”

Dean chuckled as he pushed my shirt up and over my head, my bra following close behind. He immediately dropped his head and took my right breast in his mouth. He sucked me hard, my back arching in response to what he was doing.

“Dean” I panted his name in pleasure this time.

I slid my hands up and under his shirt, skimming the tight muscles of his abdomen. I pushed the shirt up and yanked it over Dean’s head. He sat up on his knees between my legs and grabbed the waistband of my jeans, pulling them and my panties off, leaving me completely naked. Dean stared down at me in awe, as if he were ordering something from a menu, his eyes seeming to devour me whole.

With a low growl, he captured my lips in his, his kisses urgent and demanding as he positioned himself so he was nestled between my legs. His hips moved forward, pressing hard into me.

I groaned, hooking my thumbs into the waistband of Dean’s jeans and pulling him tight against me.

He grabbed my wrist and guided my hand to the impressive erection in his jeans.

“Touch me, Kris” he moaned, twisting his hands into my hair.  
I nodded, unbuttoning his jeans and finally, after waiting for so long since that first time, sliding my hand into his pants and grasping his hard member.

Dean hissed, his head falling to my shoulder. I brushed my thumb over the crown of his dick and then ran my hand up and down his long shaft. His hips moved in time with the rhythm of my hand as I twisted and tugged, practically sending him into a frenzy, until he pushed himself up and off the bed. He pushed his jeans down and yanked them off, nearly falling over in the process, causing me to giggle.

“Oh, do you think that’s funny?” he laughed too, before he crawled back onto the bed.

Dean tackled me to the bed, his lips back on mine. He wrapped an arm around my waist, his hand between my legs. He rubbed my clit, causing me to moan. His finger slipped between my lips and then it was inside me, moving in a gentle rhythm.

“Oh God, Dean” I gasped.

My hips jerked in response to the movement of his hand. When he inserted another finger, I nearly lost it. His rough fingers pumped into me, setting a pace that was soon pushing me over the edge, his name falling from my lips in ecstasy.

Dean rolled to his back and sat propped against the headboard, positioning me over his cock and then carefully sliding me onto him. I took a deep breath, moving carefully, attempting to adjust to his substantial size. He held my waist, his thumbs rubbing my hips as he rocked them carefully back and forth. It wasn’t long before I felt comfortable enough to start moving on my own. Dean let me set the pace, slow and easy. I threaded my fingers through his short spiky hair, pulling his lips to mine. We kissed, our tongues matching the movements of our bodies.

I rode him, slowly at first, then harder as my excitement built.

I felt myself climbing the peak, another climax coming closer and closer. I gripped Dean’s shoulders as he thrust into me at a bruising pace, my breath tearing in and out of my throat, eyes closed, dirty moans escaping my lips. I fell over the precipice when Dean starting rubbing my clit, pressing the tiny nub with his large fingers until I was screaming his name as I came undone. My nails dug into him and with a muffled roar of my own name, he came, panting.

I collapsed against Dean, my face buried in his chest.

He held me, his fingers running up and down my back until he felt something raised there and was shifting us, so he could look at my backside.

“Holy shit, Kris!” he exclaimed, running his hands over the inked lines of my back. “I didn’t know you were tattooed.”

“Told ya black and white classics was just the tip of the iceberg” I smirked, making the man meet my eyes.

Dean smirked too and shook his head.

“It’s a saying my dad had tattooed in the Navy” I explained his silent question. “A lot of their mottos are in Latin” I shrugged. “It means…”

“For those I love, I will sacrifice” Dean translated for me, grinning at the surprised look on me face. “What, you thought the only Latin I know is an exorcism?” he asked me and I blushed, dropping my eyes from his because that’s exactly what I thought. “Hey, no” Dean cooed, curling his fingers around my chin and making me meet his eyes. “I never gave you any reason to think otherwise…” he trailed off when I bit my lip anxiously. “What is it Kris? You can tell me.”

“Why do you tease me?” I blurted out, not being able to control my emotions right now.

Not on the coast of an incredible orgasm.

“Tease you?” Dean frowned.

I snorted.

“Yeah, sure that’s a good book, if you’re a high school teacher” I mimicked his voice, making his eyebrows raise in amusement. “Hey Hermione, how’s the book club? Only geeks would know the answer to that…what is it, Geek Girl?” I was on a roll now and then snapped my mouth shut and sighed, sniffing. “Sorry, I got carried away” I said, folding my arms across my chest.

Dean was silent for a moment and then he sighed too.

“You know how in grade school, a boy would pick on you, call you names and shove you in the sand?” he began to say.

I snorted and shook my head.

“I never had anyone do that to me, not in grade school anyways. I was home schooled until my mom died” I said emotionally and took a deep breath. “I didn’t get picked on until high school, but it wasn’t boys who picked on me” I frowned. “But I think I know where you’re going with that…you haven’t grown up from that stage and thought by you teasing me, you’d get the hint that you liked me” I guessed.

Dean pursed his lips, but nodded.

“Did that work well for you in grade school?” I asked the man.

Dean scoffed and shook his head.

“It didn’t work well for you in adult life either, Dean” I said and hugged myself tighter.

“I didn’t mean anything by it, Kris” Dean frowned, cupping my face in his hands. “Men” he scoffed, stroking my cheeks like I was a fragile piece of glass. “We do stupid things when we’re in love.”

I gasped at the man and felt tears stream down my cheeks.

“What?” I asked, dumbfounded.

“I love you Kristen Nolan” Dean declared, scooting closer to me and holding my gaze with his. “And I never meant to hurt you or make you think I didn’t like you by my teasing. I’m sorry Kris, forgive me?”

Without being able to say anything, because yeah, the man I had loved for months now, had just declared that he loved me too, I just nodded.

A grin spread on his face, before Dean was kissing me deeply and bringing me back down to the bed.

“Sam’s gonna be gone for some time” he panted, bringing his lips to my throat and nipping the tender flesh there, making me gasp again. “Wanna see how many rounds we can get in before he comes back?”

“God yes” I moaned, as Dean’s mouth found my breast.

Talking could come later…right now, our alone time was still ticking on the meter.

~~~~~<<<<<>>>>>~~~~~

We had just finished round four…or was it five, when we had decided it was time to put a pin in our carnal love-making and dress for Sam’s arrival.

We didn’t want to scar the man by making him see either one of us naked. He did, after all, drop everything to give us some time alone.

It was the least we could do for Sammy.

We were currently cuddling together on our bed, fully clothed.

I was reading The Giver and Dean was watching me.

“The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared” Dean whispered into my hair.

It was a direct quote from my book, but it was towards the end, meaning Dean had to have read the book to know it by heart.

I could feel his smile against my head as my finger paused on the words I had been following.

So Dean was book smart after all.

Curious.

“Just the tip of the iceberg, Baby” he murmured, making me giggle and lean up to kiss him tenderly.

“I love you, McNerdy” I declared, making Dean breathe in sharply, as he heard my first words of love to him.

“I love you too, Geek Girl” he grinned and ducked down to kiss me softly.

A dramatic sigh was heard from the doorway and our kiss broke to look over at a smirking Sam.

“None of that, now that I’m back” he mused, sitting down his laptop on the table. “I gave you enough time to be mushy and gooey” he made a face.

“At least we have clothes on, Sammy” Dean said and Sam snorted.

“Yes, well, at least there is that” he nodded in agreement.

“Sam” I said, lowering my book and making him meet my eyes. “I love your brother” I declared confidently, making Dean grin proudly next to me. “And he loves me” I said, making Dean nod at my words. “And while I don’t have any plans on being naked in front of you, or having sex in the same room you are in, I will kiss your brother any damn time I please” I confidently said. “That’s what people who love each other do and I’m sorry if that grosses you out…but there it is.”

Sam and Dean both stared at me like I had grown six arms.

Then Sam grinned at me.

“Yes ma’am” he nodded and I knew that he wouldn’t carry on about our PDA like he had earlier, ever again. “But I own the rights to tease you guys…he is my brother and you are like my sister” he made a face at that and shook his head. “No, gross, not sister…best friend” he corrected himself and me and Dean laughed.

“Well if your brother plays his cards right…I don’t see why I can’t be your sister” I smirked, kissing Dean, before I got up from his warmth and walked over to Sam, hugging my friend tightly. “Brother in law just makes it legal” I laughed and looked over at Dean who was grinning so brightly, he couldn’t lit up the damn planet with that smile.

Hope and promise was sketched all over his beautiful face.

Tip of the iceberg indeed, Dean Winchester.

**~The End~**

 


End file.
